ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story A ball of light flies through the air, and crashes to the ground. Kairi comes out of it, landing in a courtroom outside, on a lawn of grass. At the judge’s table is the Queen of Hearts, wearing a large red and black dress, a crown on her head, and a wand with a heart on the end of it. There is a stand for those testifying, and Card Soldiers all around the area. Queen of Hearts: What the?! Where did you come from?! Guards! There’s an intruder trying to kill me! Off with her head! Kairi: Huh? But, I didn’t do Queen of Hearts: Off with her head! The Card Soldiers are Red Ace of Hearts and Black Ace of Spades. The Red cards wield red lances while the Black cards wield black axes. The Black cards swing their axes, Kairi rolling out of the way, taking off running. The Red cards thrust their lances, as Kairi falls backwards. Kairi then glows, turning into ChamAlien. ChamAlien: Great. Another new guy. Couldn’t you give me the fire cat like I wanted? ChamAlien slips past a lance, punching a Red card back. The cards surround her, and she goes down to the ground, running on all fours. She breaks past them, but more appear around her. ChamAlien looks around, seeing a path leading out of the courtroom. ChamAlien: If I could make it. (ChamAlien looks at her hand, seeing it blending in with the hedges in the background.) Cool. (ChamAlien completely camouflages herself, as she disappears down the path out of the room.) Queen of Hearts: Where is she?! Find her! I want her head in front of me! She cannot interfere with the trial later! End Scene Kairi is panting, stuck in the middle of a forest, lotus pads everywhere. Kairi: Where am I? This world is already weird enough. Then, dozens of Heartless materialize around her. Hook Bats, small bats with red hooks hanging off chains on their bottoms flutter in the air. Creeper Plants, resembling a flower with three suction pad feet, and their heads resembling the flower heads stand on the ground, surrounding Kairi. Kairi: Oh, Heartless? Here? Really? Alright, Light Cream. Let’s take them out quickly. (Kairi transforms into Stinkfly.) Stinkfly: Oh no! Stinkfly takes to the air, flying after the Hook Bats. A Hook Bat flies at her, and Stinkfly strikes it with her blade tail, destroying it. The other Hook Bats surround her, releasing an ultra sonic attack. Stinkfly spits slime at the Hook Bats, stopping them and sending them plummeting to the ground. Creeper Plants spits seeds at her, and she flies and dodges. Stinkfly swoops down and strikes them with her blade tail. Vines break out of the ground, chasing after Stinkfly. She flies up, as more Hook Bats appear, flying after her. Stinkfly reverts, as Kairi begins to fall. Kairi: Ah! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Jetray, stopping her fall as she glides over the ground. She fires neuroshocks at Creeper Plants, and pulls up, flying back into the Hook Bat horde. She flies through them, as they give chase. Jetray blasts them with neuroshocks, when a Search Ghost comes out of nowhere. Jetray: Ah! (Jetray makes a sharp turn, avoiding the Search Ghost. However, she crashes into a tree, and lands on a branch, reverting.) Kairi: Where are all these Heartless coming from? Voice: Why are you looking for your problems, when they are too small to see? (The head of a pink cat with purple stripes appears, with a huge grin on its face.) Kairi: Ah! (The rest of the cat’s body then appears.) Who are you? Cat: Better question is, who are you? Are you Kairi? Or are you Xion? Perhaps you are John now. Kairi: I, I (Kairi hides in the leaves, as a Search Ghost appears.) I don’t know. Go back to that first thing. About my problems being too small. Cat: If only they were bigger, then they’d be easier to fight. (The cat’s body disappears, then his head, leaving only his huge grin visible. It disappears shortly afterward.) Kairi: That makes no sense! The problems are already big enough! (A Search Ghost appears, spooking Kairi, her falling out of the tree.) Come on, Light Cream! Kairi turns into Grey Matter, slipping out of the Search Ghost’s grip. She lands on the tree, and sees a knothole. Grey Matter: Maybe being smaller will let me escape easier. (She slips into the knothole, disappearing.) End Scene Kairi is falling down a rabbit hole, gently as she sees the bottom, decorated with furniture. She lands on her feet, looking around. Kairi: Okay. I fell down a tree, ended up in a rabbit hole. Voice: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! (Kairi sees a white rabbit wearing a red overcoat and grey shorts, with glasses and a pocket watch running down the rabbit hole.) Kairi: Hey wait! (Kairi runs after him, entering a room she was almost too tall for. She sees the rabbit going through a small door. She bends over, looking at it.) How’d he get so small? (The Doorknob opens his eyes, yawning.) Whoa! Doorknob: Can you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep. Kairi: Sorry. But how did the rabbit fit through you? Doorknob: He drank a potion off that table behind you. Now, (Yawns) leave me be. (The Doorknob closes his eyes, fast asleep again.) Kairi: Potion? (She turns to the table, seeing two potions on it.) Cat: Why are you looking for your problems, when they are too small to see? If only they were bigger, then you’d handle it with ease. Kairi picks up a potion, and drinks it. She then shrinks down, the door being too big for her. Kairi: Well, that’s just great. How do I get through now? I guess the other potion. (Then, she stops, hearing a loud noise, like flapping wings. She looks up, seeing Nanomech flying in the air over her. He is at least twice her size.) What the? Nanomech: (Playfully) Oh boo! You found me! I guess that means I can eliminate you. (Nanomech fires bioelectric blasts, raining down on Kairi. Kairi hides underneath the table, Nanomech flying down. He looks under the table, Kairi gone.) Here, kitty, kitty. Where’d you go? (Light Cream then lands on Nanomech, hopping on him and knocking him to the ground.) Light Cream: Try and catch me! Light Cream takes to the air, as Nanomech flies after her. Nanomech fires bioelectric blasts at her, and Light Cream dodges gracefully, turning around and comes charging back at Nanomech. She rams and hops off Nanomech, knocking him back. Light Cream flies off, then hops on the air again, flying at Nanomech. She rams Nanomech, and hops away. However, she’s pulled back, wires having attached to her legs from Nanomech’s body. Light Cream: Huh? Let me go! (She struggles to pull free, though it is in vein.) Nanomech: Too bad. (Nanomech blasts Light Cream with bioelectric energy, knocking her out cold, reverting.) Well, time to bring her to him. (Starts flying off.) Though I hate listening to that game freak. Kairi: Ugh. (She sees she is hanging from Nanomech.) Oh, this is not happening again. Kairi turns into Humungousaur, the two of them plummeting to the ground. Humungousaur breaks the wires, Humungousaur crashing to the ground. Nanomech flies down, and stands even with Humungousaur. Humungousaur: How are you so big? That alien is so small. Nanomech: That potion made you smaller. Can honestly say I didn’t see that coming. Humungousaur punches Nanomech, knocking him back. He flies up, and Humungousaur jumps after him, landing on the chair. She then jumps onto the table, swinging her fist. Nanomech dodges, firing bioelectric blasts. Humungousaur charges through, as Nanomech flies backwards, dodging punches. Nanomech then shrinks, going between Humungousaur’s legs, as she charges off the table, falling to the floor. Humungousaur reverts, as Nanomech grows back to full size. Nanomech: Give it up. You can’t beat me. Kairi: I bet the lightning jellyfish can fight you. (Kairi transforms.) Buzzshock: Huh? This isn’t it. Nanomech fires bioelectric blasts down at Buzzshock, who turns into electricity, traveling up the leg of the table. She then hits Nanomech, him screaming in pain. Nanomech reverts, as Xigbar crushes the table, hitting his head on the ceiling. Xigbar: Ow! (He tries to shift his position, Buzzshock zapping off. His leg hits a bed against the wall, knocking it into the wall. A big hole was in a wall, as Buzzshock goes through the hole.) Ow! Ugh! This is so not worth how much fun the battle was. End Scene Kairi makes it back to the courtyard, where she sees the rabbit on a stand next to Queen of Hearts. Rabbit: And now, for the trial of Alice. For attempting to kill the Queen! Alice: What? I didn’t do a thing! Queen of Hearts: You did! You sent your minions to attack me! And your punishment, OFF WITH HER HEAD! (A Black Card Soldier appears next to Alice, pulling her off the stand.) Where is your weapon, soldier?! Ugh, someone give him an axe! Another black card soldier gives the card soldier an axe, and he attacks the guard. Red Card soldiers charge with their lances, as the soldier leads Alice away. The Red Card soldiers stab the rogue card soldier, her body turning into sludge. Queen of Hearts: What?! Sludge Blob: You’re not very nice. (Sludge Blob takes her true form, and swats the Card Soldiers away, into Queen of Hearts. She then reverts.) Alice: Kairi? Kairi: Come on! (The two run down a different path, disappearing.) Characters *Kairi *Alice *Cheshire Cat *White Rabbit *Doorknob Villains *Queen of Hearts *Card Soldiers **Cards of Heart **Cards of Spade *Xigbar *Heartless **Hook Bat **Creeper Plant **Search Ghost Aliens By Kairi *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Blaze Spear) *Stinkfly (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Jetray *Grey Matter (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Light Cream *Humungousaur *Buzzshock (unintentional transformation; intended alien was AmpFibian) *Sludge Blob (normal form and Card of Spade form) By Xigbar *Nanomech Trivia *Kairi reunites with Alice, a fellow Princess of Heart. *Kairi has several mistransformations in this world. This is due to the "nonsensical" aspect of the world. *The potion Kairi took made her smaller than Nanomech, so much that Humungousaur was the same size as him. *Nanomech reveals the ability to extend wires from his body. This is based on his ability to adapt to situations. *The Cheshire Cat is quite similar to the Oracle of Delphi, giving helpful information in the form of riddles. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga